A Detective Love Story
by Krys Yuy
Summary: SMCaseClosed. Tsukino Usagi has to conceal her feelings for a certain detective, namely Shinichi Kudo, because he’s in love with her cousin, Mouri Ran. But when he gets shrunk to kid-size, will he discover the secret she’s trying so desperately to hide?
1. Prologue: Complicated Love Triangle

**A Detective Love Story**

Author: Krys Yuy

Summary: Tsukino Usagi has to conceal her feelings for a certain detective, namely Shinichi Kudo, because he's in love with her cousin, Mouri Ran. But when he gets shrunk to kid-size, will he discover the secret she's trying so desperately to hide?

Pairings: UsagixShinichi, ShinichixRan, Ranx?

Warnings: Possible swearing, violence, possible OOCness, and spoilers for Case Closed a.k.a. Detective Conan.

Rating: PG-13

Notes: Set in the Case Closed universe, so no Sailor Moon mystical elements. I'm starting from the beginning of the series, and working my way down. I'll refer to either the graphic novels or anime, so there may be some inconsistencies concerning mysteries or story lines. Yes, I do know how long Detective Conan has been running and rest assured, I won't be writing about every episode. I'll be choosing key ones, and Usagi will have her own story line about her parents. Read and review, please!

Characters: Kudo Shinichi – Jimmy Kudo, Mouri Ran – Rachel Moore, Mouri Kogoro – Richard Moore, Megure – Meguire, etc. (For now.)

Archive/Distribution: Fanfiction-Net, otherwise ask first.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters used. 0P Nor do I own the lines of dialogue taken from the Case Closed graphic novel 01.

"Only one truth prevails!" – Kudo Shinichi

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue – Complicated Love Triangle**

_My name is Tsukino Usagi and I have a secret._

"Usa-chan! How was your math test?"

Usagi scowled, swinging her book bag next to her in anger. "Ugh. Math is evil," she muttered. She looked up at her cousin hopelessly. "Ran-chan! Why am I such a failure?"

"Don't be a drama queen," Ran scolded even as she smiled sympathetically. "You'll just have to review more next time."

Usagi shuddered. "At home trapped with all those numbers and equations? No thank you!" She skipped ahead of the tall brunette and started walking backwards, so she was once again facing her. "Besides, if I'm stuck at home, you'll have to go to martial arts class by yourself."

Ran shook her finger at her. "Nice try, missy, but I have no problem going to class alone. You can pick up the phone if Dad gets a call for a case." She frowned in thought. "Maybe this week he'll finally get some clients."

_I live with my uncle Mouri Kogoro and his daughter Ran at his detective agency. Even though I'm a year younger than her, Ran and I are more like sisters than cousins. We've been together since I was three._

Usagi nodded encouragingly. "Don't worry. Uncle will get some work soon. He's just been in a slump this last month," she commented matter-of-factly. "Besides, my next paycheck should be coming soon. I know it's not a lot, but-"

"Usa-chan, it's fine," Ran interrupted, shaking her head. "It's always enough. I just wish you wouldn't give up your paycheck. You should be putting it in a savings account or something like that." She gazed up at the sky. "You might need it in the future."

The blonde shrugged passively. "Nah. I got my nest egg, remember?" She smiled. "I'm only at the center now because I love working with kids. If we didn't need the money from time to time, I'd actually just volunteer."

"To tell you the truth, Usa-chan, you're making me feel kinda guilty," Ran admitted quietly, bowing her head. "I should be working too. I mean, it's my dad and-"

"Who is also my uncle." This time it was Usagi's turn to interrupt. "Ran-chan, we've already had this conversation. Your dad has put a roof over my head for the past twelve years. It's the least I can do." She reached out and patted Ran's shoulder. "Don't worry about it."

Ran squeezed the blonde's hand. "Auntie and Uncle would be so proud of you, Usagi," she stated softly.

Usagi smiled brightly. "Thanks Ran-chan." She turned her body to face forward again. "I hope so."

_My parents were murdered four months after my birthday on November 15. I can hardly remember them but I know they loved me very much. All I have left of the past is a photo album, my mom's diary, and my dad's personal files on all his cases. You see, Tsukino Kenji was a great undercover cop, and he met my mom, Mouri Ikuko, on the job. They had a pretty tough time the first couple years of their romance, but it all finally settled down when they had me. My uncle says that when I turn eighteen, I'll inherit all my parents' assets, which are rumored to be quite a lot. I'd rather have my parents back, but since that obviously won't happen, I've decided on the next best thing. I'm going to avenge my parents' murders, and the only way to do that is to find their killers. I don't care how long it takes, but nothing is going to stop me._

The two cousins passed by an electronic store, where the news channel was blaring on every television. "Last night, Inspector Megure and the police once again relied on Kudo Shinichi's amazing detective abilities. He truly is-"

"Shinichi..." Ran nearly growled the name. "He's the one taking cases away from Dad!"

Usagi patted Ran's back reassuringly. "Now, now… Shinichi's just being who he was born to be..."

"A detective!" the two girls said together. They exchanged amused looks and burst out laughing.

"You're right," Ran sighed. "I suppose I really can't blame him for being so good at mysteries. Dad just doesn't think like Shinichi does."

Usagi hugged her quickly before spotting the subject of their conversation walking along the other side of the street, looking very pleased with himself. "There goes our fearless hero now," she commented wryly, pointing towards the tall teenager.

Ran followed her line of sight. "Well, well. Doesn't he look..." Her eye twitched. "… more arrogant than usual?" Her right fist clenched and she grabbed Usagi's hand with her left one, dragging her across the street.

_Ahh… the great detective Kudo Shinichi. He's a junior at Teitan High School like Ran, but he's literally a genius at solving mysteries. He has keen detective skills and an awesome perception. People call him the savior of the Japanese police force. Sometimes it gets to his head and Ran has to… pound his ego down to size._

Ran crept up behind the laughing teenager and knocked him on the head with her bag. "Hmph." She only glared as he turned, wincing in pain. "What's with the stupid grin?" she asked, raising one eyebrow.

Shinichi glanced at her in confusion and nudged Usagi, who now stood beside him. "What's she so mad about?" he asked, scratching the top of his head.

"Hmm..." Usagi pretended to think about it. "Oh, it's nothing. Who cares if your face is plastered all over the news and-"

"- that you're taking cases away from my Dad?" Ran finished, pursing her lips and turning her head away from him. "It doesn't bother me. Not at all!" She blew a raspberry at him.

Shinichi stuck his tongue out at her and laughed. "Your dad's still a P.I.? I thought he would have given up by now!"

"What was that?" Both girls stated menacingly.

Shinichi continued on, unaware of the hole he was digging himself in. "It's not _my_ fault he's not getting any cases. It's his ability..."

"I told you-" Ran smashed her fist into the post right by Shinichi's face, startling him. "- I'm _not_ mad!" She pulled back her fist as a smirking Usagi took in the teen detective's wide-eyed expression.

"Eh..." Shinichi glanced sideways at the crater-sized dent in the post and bit back the urge to gulp audibly. "Guess that's why you're captain of the karate club..." he commented squeakily.

A soccer ball rolled in front of the three friends. "Ball please!" yelled some children from the playing field.

"Here ya go, kid!" Shinichi replied. He kicked the ball and it landed in the middle of the field with no problem at all.

Usagi looked at him in admiration. "Wow, Shinichi. You shouldn't have quit soccer! You're so skilled!" she complimented.

Ran nodded in agreement. "I'd hate to inflate that ego anymore, but…Usa-chan's right. You could be a hero at the nationals by now." She poked him in the ribs. "Imagine all your adoring fans then..."

_But when push comes to shove, Shinichi's the best. He's brave, smart, and totally cool. Not to mention drop-dead gorgeous. While my "sister" finds his obsessions with mysteries to be a little too much at times, I find it rather endearing. We've all been friends since childhood, and even then Shinichi could never stop playing detective. You should see the look he gets when on a case – he's like a kid in a candy store._

Shinichi situated himself between both girls as they were walking. "I only played soccer to develop the physical coordination a detective needs." A gleam entered his eye.

"Uh-oh, here it comes," Ran murmured, hanging her head.

"Y'know, even Holmes fenced," Shinichi informed them for the hundredth time.

Ran groaned. "That's just a novel..."

Usagi hid her grin behind her hands. "Not _the_ Sherlock Holmes!" She pretended to swoon.

"But of course!" Shinichi bowed in exaggeration. "He is the most famous detective after all." The young teen got a faraway look in his eyes. "Always calm and collected, his powers of observation and reasoning are unmatched! Plus he plays the violin like a pro!" He pumped a fist in the air. "Novelist Conan Doyle's creation, Sherlock Holmes, is a masterpiece. He is the world's greatest detective!"

_What'd I tell you? Kid in a candy store. He's just soooo cute._

"Why sister, I do believe our friend is gushing!" Usagi shared a look with Ran, stifling their giggles.

Shinichi continued in his detective tirade. "Besides Conan Doyle, I have detective novels from all around the world at home!" he exclaimed, spreading his arms wide. He clapped his hands and looked from side to side at his friends. "Can I interest you or Usagi to borrow one, Ran-chan?"

"No thanks," she replied dismissively. "I wouldn't want to become a detective geek or anything."

He looked disappointed, but his expression grew hopeful when he turned towards Usagi. "What about you, Usa-chan?" he asked, deliberately shortening her name.

Usagi blushed under his scrutinizing gaze and nodded jerkily. "I- I suppose o-one or t-two," she mumbled. She always got nervous attacks when he paid too much attention to her.

As usual, his friend's stammering went right over his head. "Great!" Shinichi replied. "You'll have to read Conan Doyle first before anything else. Some say you should save the best for last, but we'll ignore that saying for now."

Ran muttered something suspiciously like "geek" under her breath.

Shinichi's sharp ears, however, picked it up. "Geek, huh?" he repeated slyly. He made a quick movement with his hand, and suddenly it was full of envelopes. "Take a look at all these fan letters!" He waved them in front of her face. "They love this here detective geek!"

_You've probably guessed it, haven't you? Well, I wish I could tell him how I feel. But there's this little problem…_

Ran rolled her eyes in irritation. "Yipee..." she said unenthusiastically. She grabbed his letters and looked through them. "It's fine to daydream about these girls now, but you should pick one and stick with her! No point in leading all of them around!"

Shinichi considered her words thoughtfully. "Just one, huh?" he repeated slowly. His eyes immediately slid over to Ran's face, studying her features carefully.

Ran caught his stare and blushed lightly. She turned away from him. "And why are you staring at me like that?" she demanded.

"Huh?" The teen blinked and remembered his surroundings, blushing crimson. "Oh, uh..."

Usagi watched this exchange with the same pang she always felt in her heart.

_Yep. Ran and Shinichi are head over heels for each other. Both of them are just a little too stubborn to admit it to one another. How can I get in the way of that? I mean, they're perfect for each other. So my secret remains hidden deep inside my most private of thoughts._

"All these cases, Shinichi..." Ran gave him a warning look. "You're going to find yourself in real trouble one of these days."

He waved his hand in the air. "Maybe!" he replied dismissively.

"Ran-chan, Shinichi doesn't have to be a detective," Usagi stated thoughtfully. "He could always write about mysteries."

"Sounds a lot safer," her cousin agreed.

Shinichi shook his head, knowing that wasn't an option. "I don't want to _write_ about detectives." He winked. "I want to _be_ one! A modern-day Sherlock Holmes!"

Ran sighed. "Again with Holmes..."

The young detective ignored her and only chuckled elatedly. "The harder the case, the more excited I get!" He wrapped an arm around both his friends. "The thrill of tracking down the cunning criminal – it's such a rush!" His grip on them tightened with every word. "Detective work is great."

Both girls pried themselves from his arms. "Well, we'll leave the detective work to you," Ran commented, stretching her muscles.

"Good cause it's addicting!" Shinichi grinned and noticed the sign for his street. "Well, I'll see ya guys later!"

Ran lifted her hand to stop him. "Hey wait!"

_I promised myself I wouldn't get in their way no matter what. If anything, I'll help them out. I just wish I hadn't fallen so deep…_

"You haven't forgotten about tomorrow, have you?" she asked.

Shinichi stopped and the girls hurried up to him. "Tomorrow?" he repeated dumbly.

"Your memory's especially bad when it comes to ordinary stuff, Shinichi," Usagi commented casually. "I guess all your effort goes into detective work."

However, that only caused Ran to blow up at Shinichi. "You promised!" she exclaimed, kicking at him. "You said you'd take me to the amusement park if I won the city tournament!" He evaded every blow and leapt away from her easily.

"When was this?" he asked.

"And yet again, you underestimate Ran-chan's abilities," Usagi stated, tapping Shinichi's head. "You promised about a week before the tournament."

"Ha! I have a witness!" Ran exclaimed triumphantly.

"How can you not have a witness? You're always together," he mumbled.

When he continued to look at her blankly, Ran turned away from him angrily. "Fine, forget it!" she said, gritting her teeth. "It's not like I wanted to go with you anyway!"

"Liar," Usagi muttered, but neither teenager heard her.

"Amuse yourself with one of your fan letter girls!" Ran exclaimed, hands tightening on her book bag. "I'm sure they'll entertain you..."

Shinichi placed his hand on her shoulder, stopping her. "Hey, don't be mad! I was just kidding!" Ran turned to look at him warily. "Of course I remember. Tomorrow at ten! Tropical Land! Usagi's welcome too."

Usagi bit her lip as both teenagers turned to look at her. She shook her head. "Thanks, but I promised Minako I would hang out with her tomorrow," she replied.

"Oh well. Maybe next time then." Shinichi shrugged.

"That's probably best since it's Shinichi's treat, anyway," Ran commented, winking at Usagi. "He's paying for everything tomorrow."

"Yikes!" The young detective gulped. "Really?"

Usagi laughed at his expression, missing the slight bump in the sidewalk. "Eep!" she squeaked as she tripped.

_My name is Tsukino Usagi and I have a secret._

Usagi could only brace herself for the impact, but was surprised when she landed in a pair of strong arms. She cracked open her eyes slowly to meet an amused azure gaze.

"Gotta be more careful, Usa-chan," Shinichi warned softly. He lifted her up and set her down on her feet. Usagi had to hold onto him a moment more or she was sure her knees would fail her.

"That's my klutzy sister, all right." Ran laughed and patted the blonde's head affectionately.

Usagi blushed a deep crimson and immediately took a step back from Shinichi. "T-thank you," she murmured, bowing once. "S-sorry about the fall."

"What are you apologizing for?" he wondered, tilting his head to the side. He flashed her a brilliant smile and winked. "It's not every day a beautiful girl falls into my arms so easily."

Though she knew he was only teasing like he always did, Usagi felt her heart skip a beat.

_I'm in love with Kudo Shinichi, which won't do. Not at all._


	2. Chapter 01: Great Detective Turned Small

**A Detective Love Story**

Author: Krys Yuy

Summary: A brief glimpse into Usagi's past spirals to something more as a childhood friend comes back into her life. Meanwhile, Ran and Shinichi go out to Tropical Land, but encounter trouble on the Mystery Coaster. Afterwards, Shinichi tails two suspicious men in black, but they catch him. Is it the end for him?

Pairings: UsagixShinichi, ShinichixRan, Ranx?

Warnings: Possible swearing, violence, possible OOCness, and spoilers for Case Closed a.k.a. Detective Conan.

Rating: PG-13

Notes: Most of the scenes from this chapter are from the manga. Sorry about that, but those scenes were necessary for the story to make sense to those who haven't been reading or following Case Closed. Hope you still enjoy it!

Acknowledgements: Thanks for the reviews! I love you guys! Cat Demon, lildevil0644, S. Nestor, Keeosu, dragon-wing3, shikarimon, angelwings6117, Kitoky, Angel-Goddess, dragonhuntress, princessmoonshadow, Meria Vela, Neko Nerf-chan aka Kitty, Heero's Bunny-Scribble, midlightbunny: you guys all rock! Especially you, Michi-neechan! It's because of you that this chapter came out!

Characters: Kudo Shinichi – Jimmy Kudo, Mouri Ran – Rachel Moore, Mouri Kogoro – Richard Moore, Megure – Meguire, Hattori Heiji – Harley Hartwell, etc. (For now.)

Archive/Distribution: Fanfiction-Net, otherwise ask first.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters used. Nor do I own the lines of dialogue taken from the Case Closed graphic novel 01. A majority of the lines with Shinichi co. were from the graphic novel in this chapter.

"At that moment…I had a strange premonition that I would never see Shinichi again..." – Mouri Ran

**-**

**Chapter 01 – The Great Detective Turned Small**

_"Bang! Bang!"_

_Startled, Ikuko let her pen fall and clatter on the desk's surface. She looked up to see her imp of a daughter imitating a gun with her hand. The little girl was currently aiming her deadly finger at a pair of unsuspecting birds outside her parents' bedroom window._

_"Usagi!" Even though she already knew the answer, the young mother had to ask. "What are you doing?"_

_Laughing blue eyes turned and met Ikuko's questioning gaze. "I'm gonna be just like daddy!" the young girl proclaimed proudly, puffing up her chest._

_"Your father would love to hear that," Ikuko commented wryly. "His baby girl following in his footsteps..." Her face brightened as if getting a brilliant idea, and she began writing rapidly in her notebook again._

_Curious by nature, the blonde girl climbed on the bed, plopping herself down next to her mother. She settled comfortably against Ikuko's arm and peeked at her notebook. "Whatcha doin'?"_

_Ikuko finished a sentence before tapping her daughter's nose with the pen. "It's a secret," she whispered, winking. _

_Usagi pouted. "I wanna know!"_

_The older woman let out a small giggle. "I'm teasing, sweetie. I'll tell you what it is," she murmured soothingly. She wrote a bit more on the paper and then closed it carefully. "This is mommy's diary."_

_"Diary?" the three year old echoed. She reached over and patted the leather reverently._

_Ikuko sensed her daughter's confusion and smiled patiently. "Mommy writes all her thoughts and secrets in here where no one can look."_

_Usagi's eyes widened, knowing she had a lot of thoughts for a kid, so if her mommy was an adult... she must have twice as many! "All your thoughts?" she asked, just to be sure._

_"Well, most of them," Ikuko amended contemplatively. "That way, when I'm older, I'll remember lots of stuff."_

_"But you're already old!"_

_Ikuko wrinkled her nose and patted her daughter's head. "Gee, thanks, sweetie," she muttered, but her daughter's innocent look made her melt. She sighed in wonder. "With those baby blues, you're going to break a lot of hearts."_

_"What, mommy?"_

_She giggled again. "Nothing, honey. Just thinking," she replied as seriously as she could. She stroked Usagi's blonde hair softly. Mother and daughter lay quietly, basking in the peacefulness of the moment. But something compelled Ikuko to break the rare silence from her child. "Remember sweetie… remember that I love you no matter what. If you ever forget, it's always in here." She pointed to her diary. "Just look in my diary and know that I love you."_

_Though the little girl couldn't understand the importance of Ikuko's words, she knew her mother was being very serious. "Okay mommy," she responded simply. Usagi hugged her tightly. "I love you, too."_

**-**

"Bye! I'm going to meet Shinichi now! I'll try to be home in time to make dinner!" Ran called as she headed out the door.

Kogoro Mouri merely waved his hand since his eyes were glued to the television. "Have a good time," he said automatically.

Usagi's head popped out from the doorway to the kitchen. "Bye Ran-chan! I don't know if I'll be here for dinner, so I'll call you on your cell, okay?"

"Sure Usa-chan!" Ran nodded. "I'll see you. Have a good time at Minako-chan's house!" She closed the door with an excited smile. _'One whole day alone with Shinichi. I can't wait!'_

Usagi's cheery demeanor immediately faltered once Ran was out of sight. Though she wished Shinichi and Ran the best of luck, there was still the part of her that resented their obvious closeness. Closer than she could ever be to him. She sighed. _'Why am I always wallowing in self-pity?'_ She slapped herself. _'Get over it, girl!'_

"Whoo-hoo! Yoko! Yoko!"

The blonde turned, right eye twitching as she saw her uncle drooling over the pop star singing and dancing on the small screen. He remained blissfully ignorant of the mess that was his desk. Empty beer cans and cigarette buds littered the area as old files lay around in disorder. He just leaned back in his chair, cheering happily for his favorite star. Usagi shook her head at her uncle's habits. Once he was a hotshot cop in his prime. Would he ever get his act together?

She was about to go back in the kitchen when her uncle finally noticed her. He shot her a drunken smile, holding up an empty can. "Oi, Rabbit! Mind if you get your dear ol' uncle another beer?" he asked merrily.

Usagi suppressed another sigh and retrieved a beer from the refrigerator. She stood at the doorway to the kitchen. "Here ya go, Uncle," she said nonchalantly. She tossed it to him and was half-surprised when he caught it with ease. "Nice catch."

The can opened with a hiss as Kogoro took his first sip. "Thanks, Rabbit." He looked around as an afterthought. "Where's Ran?"

Usagi resisted the urge to bang her head against the wall. "She went to Tropical Land, remember? She just left." She sought sanctuary from her uncle's foolishness in the kitchen, determined to wash the mounting pile of dirty dishes before she left. But her uncle's booming voice drifted through the door.

"Oh yeah, silly me!" he exclaimed cheerfully. "What about you, Rabbit? What are you doing today?"

She started the faucet and picked up a random plate. "Well Uncle, I'm planning on going over to Minako's house after I finish cleaning up the kitchen. I might not be here later tonight, so don't worry, okay?" She rubbed her hands on a dishcloth, peeking out into the office to see her uncle snoring, head resting on his folded arms. _'Oh Uncle... you really miss Auntie Eri, don't you?'_ She picked up a stray blanket from the couch and draped it over his shoulders. _'I'm sorry.'_

Usagi sighed, wiping the sweat away from her forehead. "Why can't life be easier?"

**-**

"And _that's_ what's so great about Holmes!" Shinichi stated with finality.

"Ahh..." Ran listened in mild amusement and irritation. _'Where's Usagi when you need her? She loves listening to this stuff...'_

Shinichi continued explaining the detective he admired most. "... the first time he met Watson, he figured out Watson served as a military doctor in Afghanistan just by shaking his hand..." He noticed the slightly disinterested look that flashed through Ran's eyes, and tried to think of an example. He noticed the blonde woman he had seen earlier when they had entered the line for the Mystery Coaster. "Kind of like this..." With ease, Shinichi took hold of the stranger's hand, ignoring her gasp of surprise. He winked at Ran before turning to the blonde seriously. "You're a gymnast, aren't you?"

The stranger's eyes widened. "H-how'd you know?"

Her brunette friend with round glasses studied Shinichi, trying to place him in her mind. He seemed so familiar... "Do you know this guy?" she whispered to her friend.

The blonde shook her head. "I don't think so..."

Ran, meanwhile, was looking back and forth from the stranger to Shinichi. He never ceased to amaze her. _'Just how did he know?'_ she wondered.

The young detective answered the questions he knew were wandering around in her head. "It's the calluses on her hand! A girl with that many calluses must be somebody who does the horizontal bars!" He remembered to let go of the gymnast's hand.

Ran frowned. The explanation had some holes. "But you can get calluses from playing tennis, too," she pointed out.

_'She's sharp,'_ Shinichi thought, grinning. "Okay, I actually knew when the wind blew her skirt up!" He shrugged as the stranger blushed brightly. "That unique bruising on her thighs could only be from the uneven bars..." He placed his arms on the back of his head, chuckling. "Detectives must be observant at all times."

Ran's right eyebrow twitched as she made a sound of annoyance. "Listen to yourself. You're a fraud! You knew _before_ you even shook her hand!"

Shinichi waved away her comment. "Details, details..."

"Hey twirp! Don't mess with my friend!" yelled an angry man. His girlfriend was latching possessively to his arm.

Shinichi gulped at the man's intimidating aura. "Y-your friend?" He laughed nervously and turned to the gymnast and the brunette with glasses. "You two want to cut behind us so you can be together?"

"That's all right," the blonde said dismissively. She giggled with her friend as the couple kissed. "I wouldn't want to get in their way."

Shinichi blushed lightly as he watched the couple.

_He stared intensely into Ran's eyes. "I can't hide my feelings from you anymore..." He gripped her shoulders tightly._

_"Shinichi... I feel the same way," Ran replied happily._

"Hey! We're next!" Ran exclaimed, tugging on the young detective's jacket. "Let's go!"

Shinichi shook his head to clear his thoughts, blushing even heavier. _'Ran...'_ He glanced at the unsuspecting brunette, and tried to think of safer ground to talk about. He fell back on his number one topic of conversation. "So anyway... That's when Holmes..."

Two men in black cut in the line, joining the coaster that was about ready to go. "Move!" The shorter and fatter man shoved aside a child into his mother's arms. "We were here first!"

"Understand what Conan Doyle was trying to say?" Shinichi smiled patiently at Ran. "Holmes was..."

Ran had enough. She blew up, yelling at him. "Enough about Holmes and Conan Doyle!" She looked about ready to pummel him. "You detective geek..." Suddenly, she deflated and looked down sadly. "I've been looking forward to coming here with you for such a long time. Why can't you see how I feel about you?"

Shinichi received a mental picture of him and Ran embracing. _'Ran, I...'_ He blushed yet again. "Er, actually... I... uh..." He stumbled over his words. _'I have to confess!'_

Ran giggled into her hands. "Look at you, so nervous!" she exclaimed, pointing a finger at him and winking. "I'm just kidding. How do you expect to be a great detective when you're so gullible?"

Shinichi grumbled, totally put out. "Geez..." _'Ran still likes teasing me, with or without Usagi being around...'_ The sudden thought about their blonde friend caused him to perk up.

"All aboard!" yelled the ride's operator.

"Where is Usagi-chan, anyway?" he asked casually as the coaster began the climb upward.

"Usagi?" Ran repeated thoughtfully. "Remember, she said something about going to Minako's..."

"Oh right." Shinichi scratched his head. _'How could I have forgotten that?'_

"But to be honest..." Ran started softly, reaching for Shinichi's hand as the coaster reached the top of the hill. "I really was looking forward to this." She smiled at him and the young detective blinked.

"What?"

Ran didn't answer him as the coaster sped downwards. She screamed in exhilaration, squeezing Shinichi's hand tighter. He merely shook his head at her firmly closed eyes.

_'What a scaredy cat...'_ he thought fondly. He looked ahead, enjoying the ride and saw the pitch-black tunnel coming up. _'Here it comes...'_ The coaster sped through and he looked at all the monsters. _'There's a projector there and there,'_ he thought to himself. _'What's Ran so scared of?'_ He felt a tiny drop of liquid against his forehead. "Huh?" He lifted a finger and wiped it off. "Water?"

The man from before screamed loudly in the dark tunnel, startling the other occupants on the ride.

"Hmm?" Shinichi lifted his head, but nearly jumped out of his skin when something warm splashed on him from behind. "Yikes!" _'What is it? It smells like...'_ "No..."

"Ahh! What is this stuff?" Ran asked from next to him.

"It's too dark! I can't see anything!" Shinichi answered, looking at the light ahead. _'The exit! Just a little closer…'_

The coaster zoomed suddenly into daylight. Shinichi turned around and his worst fear was confirmed. Blood spurted from the decapitated corpse. The girlfriend and Ran screamed as Shinichi and the men in black only gaped.

"H-how!"

**-**

"W-what!"

"Mina-chan, do you have to be so loud?" Usagi winced, rubbing her poor ears. She failed to mention the fact that she could be just as loud or even louder, a fact that Ran often complained about.

"Why are you mentioning a silly thing like that now? Your sister is out on a date with your man!" Minako slammed a palm on her desk. "We have to take action!" She flipped her waist-length blonde hair over her shoulder dramatically. "In the name of love!"

In a very un-ladylike manner, Usagi snorted as she leaned back against the headboard of Minako's bed. "First of all, he isn't my man," she muttered, looking down to hide the blush staining her cheeks. "Second, 'in the name of love'? I wish." Her best friend next to Ran, Minako just continued to rant on and on as Usagi struggled against the growing urge to throttle the other blonde. "Minako-chan! Just forget it, okay? I don't want to do anything about it."

"But Usa-"

Usagi glared at her, causing Minako to wisely shut her mouth. "I want them to make it." She twisted her fingers together on her lap, turning to stare out the window. "They have the magic I've been looking for ever since I heard my first tale about Prince Charming. They're for real, Minako-chan, even if they don't see it yet." She closed her eyes. "I just have a simple school girl crush. It'll go away in a couple years."

Minako stared at her friend sadly. _'Liar,'_ she thought. _'You've liked him ever since I could remember, but you've never said anything. I'm the only person you've ever told…'_

"Besides, Shinichi Kudo isn't that great," she continued casually. "He's tone-deaf and incredibly arrogant. He's not anything special."

"Sure. Okay." Contrary to popular belief, Minako did have tact and knew when to keep quiet. Her friend was hurting, but what could someone say when the rival for the love of your life was your cousin/sister-figure? Apparently nothing. "Let me take you out for some ice cream, Usagi-chan. We could head to the arcade too, maybe scope out some cute guys." She put on her trademark smile, determined to cheer up her friend. "I'll find you new boyfriend material in no time!"

Usagi opened her eyes, realizing what her blonde friend was trying to do. "Thanks, Mina-chan," she whispered. She sat up and crossed her legs Indian-style on the bed. "Sounds like fun."

"Great!" Minako gave her a thumbs-up before she started to rummage in her closet. "Now, what outfit should I wear? A mini-skirt or capris? I want to wow all the guys." She lifted a finger to her head in thought. "Especially if that gorgeous blonde is stopping by the arcade today. Have you seen him, Usagi-chan? Motoki says his name is Haruka..."

Usagi listened, only half-interested. _'I wonder what they're doing right now...'_ She was immediately brought back to reality as a teddy bear smacked her in the face. "Minako!"

The blonde perpetrator snickered behind a cashmere blouse. _'An annoyed Usagi is much better than a brooding Usagi,'_ she thought in satisfaction. "Don't just sit there and watch like my lazy cat! Come on and help me. We might find something in here for you, too." She grinned at her evilly. "Then again, you might not be able to fit into any of these clothes, considering how many sundaes you had last time..."

"Oh be quiet!" She rolled her eyes. "I'm coming already," she said, poking her friend in the side.

The blonde with the red bow stuck out her tongue before her attention was again captured by her large assortment of clothes and shoes. Usagi joined in the hunt for the right outfit, but couldn't help thinking about the blonde that Minako mentioned. She remembered him vaguely. He was always playing the racecar games. She had to admit he was quite handsome, but the appeal ended there.

Besides, she preferred her men tall, dark, handsome... and interested in detective work.

**-**

"We don't have time to waste watching you play detective," one of the men in black stated icily, glaring down at him. He wore a dark hat over his long blonde hair.

"Boss..." said the shorter man warily.

Shinichi studied the man's eyes cautiously. _'This guy! No doubt... he's killed before.'_ He felt a cold chill run down his back. _'W-who is he?'_

"Inspector!" exclaimed one of the policemen. "Look what was in this woman's bag!"

"What?" The girlfriend gasped. She stared at the inside of her bag, where a bloody knife lay menacingly. "I've never seen that before! It's not mine!"

Shinichi grabbed a clean cloth and picked up the butcher knife carefully, examining it in deep thought.

The girlfriend sobbed pitifully, unable to explain why the knife was in her bag. "I..." She grasped desperately for words.

"Aiko..." the gymnast said sorrowfully. The friend with the glasses clung to her arm. "Why'd you do it?"

"N-no!" Aiko shook her head quickly. "It wasn't me, Hitomi! I loved him!"

The gymnast had tears running down her face. "I thought things were going so well between you and Kishida. Why would you...?"

The blonde man in black seized the chance. "There ya go. _She_ did it!" he exclaimed roughly. "Now let us get on our way, officer!"

Shinichi observed all this quietly, still puzzling over the mystery. _'No, that's not right. The knife couldn't have made that clean of a cut on the deceased. What am I missing?'_ He remembered the little splash of water and his mind started to piece it together. _'That's it! Case closed!'_ He smiled triumphantly.

"All right! Take her down to the station!" Inspector Megure ordered, bagging the evidence.

"N-no, please..." Aiko trembled. "I didn't..."

"Hold on a sec, Inspector..." Shinichi stated authoritatively as Ran clutched his jacket from behind. "She isn't the culprit."

His words made the older man straighten in attention. "Well, go on!"

Shinichi's expression grew solemn. "It was..." His head turned slightly and he locked eyes with Hitomi, the gymnast. "You! You did it!"

**-**

The older teenager chuckled lightly at the blonde's cry of dismay. "Better luck next time… Koneko." He removed the game's racing helmet and got out of the booth.

"Eh?" Usagi followed suit and scrambled to her feet as her opponent walked to the exit. "Koneko?"

"What?" He turned around and winked at her. "Do you prefer Odango?"

Usagi's face turned red and she exclaimed, "Usagi! U-sa-gi!"

"Ko-ne-ko." The wind ruffled his short sandy hair as the arcade's automatic doors slid open. "I'll see ya around." He tossed her a lazy grin before sauntering out.

Before Usagi could say another word, Minako latched onto her from behind. "Oh Usagi-chan! You are so lucky!" She had stars in her eyes. "Haruka likes you!"

Usagi blushed, but turned her head to the side stubbornly. "He just likes to tease girls."

"Then why was he only paying attention to you?" Minako pointed out mischievously.

The blonde waved her hand in the air dismissively. "I'm sure the great Tenou Haruka already has a girlfriend, Minako-chan. It's a nice little fantasy, but..."

"Oh, but he was sooo cute!" Now Minako had hearts in her eyes instead of stars.

"He's not my type," she stated flatly.

"Just what is your type?" A voice spoke low next to her ear.

Usagi jumped, startled, before whirling around with a high kick she learned from Ran. "Hi-yah!" A tanned hand reached out and caught her leg effortlessly.

"This is the greeting I get after all this time?"

Minako's mouth was hanging open at the new arrival. _'Usagi-chan knows this hunk!'_

Usagi's angry face dissolved instantly and she beamed. "Heiji-kun! What are you doing over here in the east?"

Twinkling green eyes met hers affectionately. "Do I need a reason? I was in the neighborhood, and decided to visit a childhood friend."

"Umm…it's great to see you and everything... but could you let go of my leg?" Usagi asked, looking anywhere but at him.

"Oh, yeah. Sure." Heiji let her go with a well-disguised blush and Usagi lowered her leg.

She brushed imaginary dirt off her skirt. "So… about your reason. Your father sent you here, didn't he?" She gave him a knowing look.

"Ahh… you know him too well. Well, he sent me here to give some documents to the head of the police on this end. He didn't want them getting into the wrong hands, so he wanted me to handle it personally since he couldn't do it himself. Then he hinted at visiting you along the way."

"I'm glad." Usagi suddenly jumped and hugged Heiji's much taller form.

Heiji hugged her back tightly. "You never did answer my question..." he whispered lowly.

"Huh?"

"Just what is your type?" he murmured.

Usagi froze, stammered a bit, but was saved by Minako jumping next to them. Usagi pulled away as Heiji loosened his grip.

"Hello! I'm Aino Minako, best friend to Usagi-chan since junior high. You?" she chirped happily.

The lanky teenager lifted one eyebrow. "Hey there. Name's Hattori Heiji. Usa-chan and I go way back. Haven't seen her for a couple years, though. My life as a detective is a little hectic."

"Oh, so you're like Kudo-senpai?" Minako asked thoughtfully.

Heiji's eyes immediately darkened. "Kudo..." he muttered to himself.

"What's with him?" Minako whispered to Usagi.

"They call Heiji the great detective of the west, but he's always being compared to Shinichi," Usagi answered quietly. "He's a little... jealous."

Heiji was now looking at the two blondes curiously, and they blinked at him innocently. He brushed it off as a girl thing and slung his arms over either blonde. "So ladies... mind if I join you for awhile before I go to the police station?"

**-**

"C'mon Ran... stop crying..." He watched the girl sniffle, smiling slightly.

"How can you act like nothing happened?" she asked, frowning. She wiped away stray tears with the ends of her jacket.

"I'm used to crime scenes. Y'know, like dismembered bodies and stuff..." he commented factually.

Ran let out another wail. "You're awful!"

Shinichi panicked slightly at another onslaught of tears. "You should just forget about it... Stuff like this happens a lot."

"No! It doesn't!" Ran snapped angrily.

Shinichi sighed and turned his head. His eyes landed on one of the suspicious men in black lurking around. _'From the rollercoaster...'_ he thought. The short man was looking around cautiously and started walking away. _'What is he up to?'_ He made a quick decision and began to run in the same direction. "Sorry Ran! Go on home without me!"

Ran rubbed at her eyes and looked to see Shinichi already far away. "What?" she called.

"I'll catch up with you!" the young detective promised, waving.

_'He's leaving...'_ Tears still in her eyes, Ran reached out to him. "Shin-" He was almost a speck in the crowd. "Shinichi..." She watched as his form faded until he was gone, and something tugged at the back of her mind. Dread settled over her and she felt like she would never see him again. _'A bad premonition...'_

**-**

Usagi gasped as a cold chill settled over her heart. "W-what?" she murmured, clutching her chest.

"Usa-chan, you okay?" Heiji asked, looking at her pale face in concern.

"Hmm?" Minako turned and also noticed her friend's troubled appearance. "Usagi-chan?"

She gave them a small, reassuring smile. "I'm fine, guys. Don't worry about it."

They nodded, unconvinced, but didn't say anything.

Her heart ached and she put her arms around herself to keep warm. _'What was that just now?'_ She looked up at the darkening sky. _'A bad omen...'_

**-**

Shinichi peeked around the corner of the base of the roller coaster, eyes widening as he saw one of the men in black making an exchange with a nervous-looking man. The twitchy man opened the briefcase and he got a look at the contents. _'There's got to be over a hundred million yen there...'_

The man in black took the briefcase. "Good... the deal's done!"

"Give me the film!" the twitchy man said desperately.

_'Film?'_ Shinichi thought, eyes narrowing.

"Here ya go!" The man in black tossed him the roll of film carelessly. "The evidence revealing your company's involvement in gun smuggling!" The twitchy man made a struggled sound of relief. "Remember, crime doesn't pay!" He chuckled.

_'This is serious,'_ the young detective thought. He pulled out his instant camera, and took pictures from the secluded corner.

"Shut up!" yelled the twitchy man. "Compared to what your syndicate does, we haven't done anything-"

"Enough of that talk if you know what's good for you," the man in black interrupted smoothly. "Now scram." The twitchy man immediately ran in the other direction.

Shinichi continued to snap his camera, but felt a presence slide up next to him. He turned just in time to see a pipe come crashing down on his head. He cried out and fell to the ground, blood trickling down steadily. He moaned, still slightly conscious.

"B-boss..." the man in black, who was holding the briefcase, stammered.

The dangerous blonde glared. "You let yourself be tailed by this kid."

The other man panicked and clutched the briefcase tighter. "Should we rub him out!"

"No guns!" the blonde snapped. "This place is still crawling with cops!" He handed his partner the pipe and reached into his jacket, taking out a slim silver case. "Let's use this..." He opened it and chose a pill. "The new poison the syndicate developed..." He kneeled down on the grass, bringing the teenager's head up by grabbing his hair roughly. "This poison is untraceable in the body." He smirked wickedly. "It'll be an unsolvable murder!" He placed it in the young detective's mouth, making sure he swallowed it. "But this substance is still in development- never been used on humans..."

His partner was ready to bolt. "C'mon! Let's get out of here!" he suggested quickly.

The blonde got up slowly. "Right..." He looked down at Shinichi's still body. "So long... great detective!" He smiled in satisfaction before dashing away with his partner.

The blood was still dripping down the sides of his face from the wound on the back of his head. Shinichi gripped the grass with his hands as his body hummed with pain. _'M-my body... It's burning up!'_ he thought in alarm. _'It's like my bones... are melting away...'_ His vision was going gray around the edges. _'No...'_ It began to grow dark.

_'No...'_

**-**

Loud voices pierced his consciousness. He laughed weakly in his mind. _'I guess I must be dead...'_

"Wait! He's still breathing!"

"Hurry! Call an ambulance!"

_'I-I'm still alive?'_ His eyes were opening slowly. _'I see… so that substance must not work on humans... Guess I'm lucky...'_

"His head's bleeding pretty badly..."

He was now able to make out the blurry images as the haze faded. _'There's so many… so many police here...'_

"Hang on, kid! You'll be okay!"

_'This is great! I'll tell them what those men in black were up to!'_ His eyes opened wider and he struggled to speak, sitting up.

"Can you stand?" said one of the police officers, offering him a hand. "Come on, little boy!"

"Huh?" Shinichi sat up despite the pounding pain in his head, and felt the sticky stain of blood against the side of his face. _'L-little boy!'_


End file.
